


He´s a dancer

by Raphael_Tsuki42



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Car Sex, M/M, NSFW, Not Abusive, Smoking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_Tsuki42/pseuds/Raphael_Tsuki42
Summary: Murdoc can´t allow himself to have fun, 2D just wants to dance.Of course the purple lights of the club may be the solution to begin to solve their problems.





	He´s a dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first fanfic in this site and my first Gorillaz fanfic.   
> English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes please tell me.

The band enters their favorite bar/disco in town. Read it as: 2D´s and Noodle´s favorite bar/disco. The two off them needed their weekly dose of dancing, socializing and flirting, otherwize thehy would stay the whole week only hanging out with their band mates, with considering their history would not end up well. 

Russel did not really mind the dancing, most of the time enjoying the trip to the club to drink something diferent and talk to some diferent people and remind himself that the band´s live´s were not the norm and that people aint used to ghosts and near death experiences.

Murdoc on the other end, really did not like dancing at all. He also did not really need said hang out to see new people. As he was used to leave to drink many times a week. He would much rather go to a pub with low music and much more drinks then go to the loud, people infested place with bright collorfull lights.

Of course he takes advantage of the situation to snatch some birds. But Noodle´s and 2D´s favorite club happened to be a queer one. 

Noodle didnt like having men over her and they both preferred the songs played and the energy from the place. In recent years 2D had gotten very into gay culture, he was all about the drag queen shows since Noodle showed Ru Paul´s drag race to the band in one of the nights where they sat arround the TV to watch something togheter. 

But Murdoc always found a lady to go home with, after all there were bi and pan girls there too. Sometimes he even got home with a good looking bloke. 

Even though Murdoc´s definition of a good looking man was not the common one so maybe he had more chances of finding one? 

But today he was very moody and no one seemed to want to talk to him wich only seemed to make his mood worse. 

Noodle and 2D had run off to the dance floor long ago and Russel made sure to get away from Murdoc as soon as he could to avoid the headache that Murdoc could be. 

Murdoc played with the licor glass in his hand, bored out of his fucking mind and frustrated that the bartender was no where to be seen. 

He was strongly considering leaving and going to a quieter pub. 

"Hey bitch" a voice behind him siad. Murdoc looked behind him ready to stab someone but his angry stare softned as he saw that it was 2D, holding a empty glass. 

"Hey" 

"Why you looking so mad? Not gonna catch any ladies tonight if you keep looking like that." 

Murdoc angryly sighed and he knew that and was mainly mad that he woke up in such a bad mood. 

"I know, but Im not feeling like it either." 

2D pretended to do be shocked "What? Murdoc Niccals the world famous sex icon doesnt feel like fooling around with some random girl?" He left the glass in the bar and rested his elbows on it "What has the world come to?". 

"I know, but all these girls and boys will have to have fun without me today" Murdoc awsered joking along. 

The bartender finally came around and provided drinks to the both of them, Murdoc got a shot of whiskey and Stuart got some weird pink drink with a little light inside that shined blue and red.

"Im bored, let´s dance" 2D said as Murdoc drank his entire shot in one go. 

Not surprised with Stuart´s short attention spam, Murdoc left the glass at the table and looked at 2D annoyed "I dont dance". 

"Oh come on, you dance all the time in the videos." 

"That´s diferent, some of those videos would not be half as good if I didnt do something about it." By the look on Stuart´s face he wasn't having any of it"Where the fuck is Noodle? Why don´t you go anoy her?"

"She found a pretty lady and they are dancing togheter." 

"So little boy is feeling alone and wants friends?" 

"Quit being a boring old man and come dance with me already, I love this song." 

Stuart grabbed Murdoc´s arms and dragged him to the dance floor. His long arms could be strong when he was determinated and Murdoc was too tired to put up a fight. 

Murdoc was dragged into the bunch of people dancing togheter, being squished from all sides. 2D sudenly stopped when they were in the middle of the crowd of moving bodies, raising his arms and moving his hips seductivelly. 

Murdoc turned to leave and saw Noodle´s shiny pink shirt not far away somewhere in the crowd when he felt Stuart grab his arm. 

"Come on, have some fun." 

"I told you kid, I dont dance." he said slowly but 2D didnt hear it, so he lowered himself so that his ear was closer to Murdoc´s mouth. 

"I dont dance" Murdoc said angry for having to repeat himself. 

"Why?" 2D mouthed. 

"This music is not my type." 

It wasnt exactly true, the sound of Britney Spears´ voice was something that he knew how to apreciate, even more after he found out that the girl had a crazy phase and that she was probably an Iluminaty. 

Maybe he did prefer the latter Britney then the early Britney that was playing. 

"You never know if you never try." 2D said close to his ear, his hot breath in Murdoc´s skin sending trills down his spine. 

He would dance but there´s one little thing that stops him every time. The fear of looking fucking ridiculous. 

But how? You may be asking yourself. Murdoc Niccals feeling ridiculous? The same men that invited the camera man into bed in the middle of an interview for MTV was ashamed of dancing?

Of course he did it for the videos, but being in front of the camera was diferent, he could easily forget the people around him and focus on seducing the camera. But here in the middle of the club there was no camera he could seduce and no one he was interested in. 

Maybe there was someone but he had forgiven himself to do anything about it for the greater good. 

"You make a good pitch but I dont believe it" Murdoc ansered in Stuart´s ear and holding his chin for a brief instant before turning around and leaving the dance floor. 

Stuart rolled his eyes, even if no one could notice it because of their darkness. 

Noodle briefly looked at Murdoc as he left the dance floor and went for the bar as she and the misterious girl left the crowd to find a quieter place. 

Russel was at the bar getting a drink and looked surprised to see Murdoc leave the dance floor and sit beside him. 

"Hey man, cant believe 2D finally got you to dance."

"I didn´t dance, I don't dance" said the angry Murdoc. 

"Why not man? Everybody dances, it´s good for the soul." Maybe Russel was right, since at some point there were more then one soul habbiting his body, and he had some knoledge of the topic. Murdoc asked for another shot and silently spined the glass in his hand. 

"Not for everybody my dude" 

Russel frowned at the suspicious answer, thinking that maybe it had something to do with the green man´s weird past and terrible family. 

Russel was quite good at reading into situations, as he was more then right. 

In his youth Murdoc´s dad was a big shit and did not like to see his son dance at the school events and parties when he atended those. 

His old man kept saying that dancing was for fags and ladies and that hardly afected Murdoc´s dancing style, that went from normal dancing to thrusting and acting manly. 

"Dancing is just to queer for me." Murdoc said anoyed with the silence he had caused. 

"Says the dude who took three man to bed lest week" Russel said with some of his warm laughter. "Look, I dont know what you think dancing is, but it´s a shame you didnt dance with 2D, he can make it real fun too." 

Of course he could, 2D could make anything more fun. That was why Murdoc was so relieved to have the guy show up at plastic beach and to have the band back togheter after their long hiatus. 

2D was an walking ray of sunshine and could brighten up even Murdoc´s heart. 

"Sadly hell never know the greatness from close." Murdoc muffled his ego a bit, pretending that it wasnt a dark topic for him. 

"He really wanted to dance with you ya know?" Russel said, ignoring Murdoc´s last remarks. He was looking away from murdoc, in the direction of the dance floor but not really there. "well, I think he will have fun with someone else today." 

Murdoc quickly looked to where Russel had set his gaze and in the dark lights he could kind of see 2D´s blue hair and white shirt, bettween the club´s wall and another man. 

A fire started inside Murdoc´s torso and he could feel it burn more and more the more he looked at them. He quickly chugged the whiskey he ordered and furiosly walked away from the bar, elbowing every and anyone in his way to 2D and the guy. 

Murdoc pushed the guy away and stood in his place, getting an "AY WHAT THE FUCK" that he did not really care about. 

The lust in 2D´s dark eyes was replaced with surprise as Murdoc extended his hand. " I thought you said you were going to dance with me and not with some random bloke". 

Said guy just walked away crusing and saying it was not worth it. Murdoc followed him with his eyes angryly. 

"Also, if the guy is not willing to put up a fight for you he´s not worth it". He said still looking away untill he felt Stuart hold his hand with a smile in his mouth. 

Before any more words escaped Murdoc´s mouth they were entering the dance floor, where the purple and pink lights shined over them and made 2D´s hair shine and his white shirt glow in the way it only does under ultra violet light. 

2D´s shirt had the top three buttons opened and his clear skin looked soft under the fabric. 

People around them danced and jumped as the music played. Murdoc felt stiff against all the movement and wasnt really sure on what to do with his arms. 

He felt his body relax and almost float along with the music as 2D wrapped his long arms around the short man´s neck, slidding his cold hands inside Murdoc´s shirt collar. 

It was kind of shamefull for him to asume but 2D was the one leading the dancing, making Murdoc more and more confortable with their enviroment. 

For some songs they stayed like that, Murdoc leting 2D be the camera he had to seduce but also the guider of his actions. 

Not long did it take for them to be trusting against each other and sliding their hands trough the other´s body, pulling the other closser and closser. 

The crowd got even more full as the grad queen of today´s show got on stage, so with a nod 2D led them away from the dance floor but he wasnt very sure where to go, so Murdoc led him to the exit door so they could be alone. 

"Let´s go to the car, I need a smoke" Murdoc stil held 2D´s hand as they walked trough the parking lot. 2D laced their fingers togheter and smilled as Murdoc didnt give any negative responses, in fact 2D thought to see a little smile in his lips. 

As they found the black car with the star painted in the door, Murdoc took out his keys and crawled into the back of the car after he oppened it. 

2D crawled beside him, almost sitting in his lap, and closing the door behind him. 

Murdoc lighted his cigarette and took a deep drag, passing it to 2D as he let the smoke away from his lungs, taking the oportunity to warp an arm around the singers shoulders, since they were finally the same height.

"Happy now?" Murdoc asked, sounding only a bit anoyed. 

"Yes." 2D´s cheeks got reder under the yellow light of the street lamps as he took a deep drag. 

"Why did you want to dance with me so much?" Murdoc got the cigarrete back as he waited for 2D´s response. 

"Sometimes a guy just wants to dance with a pretty dude."

Murdoc let out a dry laugh, he could be handsome but he wasnt pretty. "And out of all the pretty dudes you chose me"

"It´s not like you would me let me dance with the others aparently." 

Murdoc laughed again. 2D let his hand fall in Murdoc´s inner thigh. "You see, sometimes a guy has to defend his pretty dude" Murdoc held 2D´s face closser with his free hand and gave him a gentle short kiss. 

2D´s lips felt warm and soft, but no metter how nice they were, Murdoc slipped away before 2D could respond. 

But 2D followed him and clossed their distance again, his eyes closed and holding Murdoc´s shirt.

Maybe it was to early for this but they both had some drinks and the dancing had already been too much teasing. So none of them was really surprised when Murdoc sliped the hand that was previously on 2D´s face into the blue haired man´s shirt, feeling his soft and warm skin. 

The contact made the hand in Murdoc´s thigh hold it tighter before he let go and broke the kiss, feeling unconfortable in his place in the car seat the sat on Murdoc´s lap, pulling the older man closser with his upside down cross, kissing him again. 

Murdoc was sure he shouldnt be doing this, but he could not pay atention to any voice in his head as 2D´s long fingers undressed him of his leather jacket and his own fingers slid into the other´s dark high waisted jeans, carressing his skind with his long nails. 

Murdoc had slipped the jeans open and carressed Stuart´s erection slowly when the other left out his first low moan of the night. 

Murdoc new that Stuart had a beautifull singing voice but speaking one was way less then charming. Maybe it was for murdoc a surprise that 2D´s moans could sound like music to his ears. 

Desiring to hear it more, Murdoc took hold of 2D´s erection and started moving his fist slowly, bitting the singer´s neck. 

2D didnt like feeling like he was the only one getting something out of this, so he unbuttoned Murdoc´s dark jeans, grasping the older man´s penis, trying to keep up with Murdoc´s rythim. 

Even if that escalated fast, none of them seemed to care, it only mattered the now. The now where they where closer then ever and it was all they could think about. 

2D was the first one to cum,making him moan on Murdoc´s ear and grasping his dick tighter, making him cum too. 

Murdoc rested his head on 2D´s chest, letting the youger men pet his hair. 

"You good?" 2D asked. 

"Yeah" he said, before giving 2D a fast kiss. 

"Let´s go back and get Noodle and Russel, I´m exausted." 2D said with a little smile. 

"Sure honey." 2D left the car, with Murdoc close behind him. "Hey stu" Murdoc called "go to my room when we get home, ok?" 

"Sure" 2D responded, kissing Murdoc´s cheeck, still flusterd for being called "honey". 

Murdoc felt his heart warmed up in a way it hadnt been in a long time. He made a promissed himself that he would put all his efforts into never hurting 2D again. 

"There you were!" Noodle screamed from the exit of the club, runing into their direction, shortly behind her was Russel. 

"Guess what?" Noodle posed beside them, her hands on her hips. 

"What?" 2D asked. 

"I got her number! Where going on a date!" Noodle said excited, taking a small paper out of her black skirt´s pocket. 

Russel and Murdoc smilled, 2D raised his hands with and "WOHOO!". Russel petted her back saying "So proud of my little girl." as they both sat on the front seats, since Noodle was the desinated driver. 

Stuart and Murdoc sat togheter in the back seat, putting holding hands where Noodle and Russel couldnt see. 

Holding hands was so sappy, but it made Murdoc smile in the dark of the night. 

"By the way" Said Russel "What the fuck where you guys doing outside?"

**Author's Note:**

> So: I had the idea for this fanfiction from HSM2´s "I dont dance" and some of the dialog was inspired from it.   
> I just thought it would be funny.


End file.
